


Anchors Away

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Fun, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sugary sweet, sorta exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: While on vacation, Lina can't sleep.Anime continuity, takes place during/around episode 8 of Revolution.Get ready for feelings, confessions, and first times <3





	Anchors Away

**Author's Note:**

> I remember at some point on the Slayers community of LiveJournal, there was a discussion or poll asking if Lina & Gourry had been messing around behind the scenes by the time Revolution and Evolution-R rolled around. (Or maybe even during TRY) That got me to thinking, and it seems feasible.
> 
> I haven’t rewatched all of Revolution in a while, though I did watch the particular episode again that I based this one from. Episode 8 of Revolution: “GORGEOUS - The Targeted Luxury Liner?” Generally, Lina and Gourry do seem more chummy in Revolution. They’re often standing or sitting close to each other and seem casual and comfortable (for the most part) in each other’s presence. Plus, their semi-coordinating cruise attire from this episode was just too damned cute. And I love their braided hair.  
> And I am referencing/going back to one of our favorite scenes from NEXT. Because NEXT is love.
> 
> In any case, this is a L/G first time fic. I had not planned to make one of these, since there are so many of them (not that they’re bad!! I luv Lina/Gourry first time fics). And I usually try to write for topics/stories that haven’t been done before; at least, not to my knowledge. But this idea hit me and I ran with it. This is also my longest story to date.
> 
> In any case, please enjoy some sugary-sweet vanilla!! ;)

She had counted sheep. She had started reading a book, but it became too interesting to put down. She had even considered hunting down Amelia and asking her to perform a sleep spell. No matter what she tried, Lina could not fall asleep.

She knew it was her own fault. That did not help her feel any better about the situation.

The petite redhead flopped onto her back and grumbled in annoyance. What should have been an enjoyable little diversion from their main quest had become somewhat of a headache. Threats from a would-be assassin, those ridiculous magic tanks, plus all of the annoyance that Wizer had caused… it seemed their problems would never end. The food on the cruise ship was delicious, and plentiful, but nothing seemed to ease Lina’s mind.

“I knew I shouldn’t have taken that nap earlier…” she muttered as she rolled onto her side. With a resigned sigh, she flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. “Maybe if I take a walk…” she mumbled to herself before peering out the open porthole. Fortunately, the night seemed clear, and the temperature mild.

Lina swiftly changed from her nightgown into the sundress she had worn earlier in the day, and grabbed a shawl she had borrowed from Amelia to wrap around her bare shoulders. Not that she expected to meet anyone in the middle of the night, but she did not want to risk running into someone while just in her bed clothes. As she exited her room to step out into the night air, she gazed up at the sky and estimated that the time was several hours past midnight.

The sea air was crisp, and the slightest of breezes wafted the scent of salt into her nostrils. Not a single cloud sullied the atmosphere, allowing her an unobstructed view of countless stars. Despite the lighting provided from the moon and stars, she was not as familiar with the layout of the ship as she would have liked. So, before setting out on her walk she cast a small light spell to drift along in front of her.

She puttered about the ship, not having any particular destination in mind. She paused to look out to the horizon and spotted a few distant lights, signifying a coastal city. It truly was a lovely night. It should have been a good night for sleeping too! She frowned. Taking a stroll had not made her sleepy at all; if anything it might have even invigorated and awakened her, like a strong cup of coffee.

Pushing herself away from the railing she had been leaning on, she resumed her pointless ambling. Maybe the view will be better from the head of the ship, she wondered as she set off in that direction. She was not sure what she was expecting to see. Anything would be a welcome distraction from the annoyance of not being able to sleep.

Several moments later, the shape of a figure began to emerge in the distance. As she approached, the long blonde hair tied in a braid promptly gave away the identity of the other person who was out for a late night stroll. She was still a good ten or more paces away when Gourry sensed her presence and turned to regard her.

“Hey,” he said simply.

Lina returned his greeting as she took a place at the railing, resting her elbows on it in the same manner as him. She stood about an arm’s length away from him, feeling comfortable enough to be closer to him than she normally would if there would have been others present.

After a time, Gourry asked, “So what’s the occasion? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah,” Lina groaned. “It’s my own fault. I took a nap before dinner and slept way too long. What about you?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Just feeling restless I guess.”

“Heartburn?” she teased.

“Ha! You know that would never bother me. I’ve got a metal stomach!”

“I think you mean an iron stomach…”

“… But isn’t that the thing you use to get the wrinkles out of clothes?”

Lina rolled her eyes, but Gourry chuckled.

“Even I know that one! Just wanted to see if I could make you laugh,” he explained.

She blinked. Had he actually tricked her? Shaking her head, she cracked a small smile. “Yeah, yeah, you got me there.”

As she returned her gaze to the ocean, Gourry stole a glance in her direction. Her hair was still tied in dual braids, a change from her normal routine of doing nothing more than brushing her locks. He silently admired her yellow and pink sundress. He would never voice the fact he thought she looked incredibly cute in it, not to mention even a little sexy. The top portion was fitted snugly to her small chest, accentuating it nicely. Aside from the shawl that had slipped from her shoulders, her arms were exposed, not hidden by gloves. He could see bare legs from just above the knee down. He rarely got to see so much of her bare skin; and the concept made him a bit anxious, despite the fact that he knew he was being stupid. She usually wore so many layers of clothing after all.

“It’s a nice night,” she said softly.

“Oh, yeah it is.” After being absorbed with admiring her appearance, he could not formulate anything more worthwhile to say.

“So… what do you think about those threatening letters?”

“Huh? You don’t need to worry about those. You know my job is to protect you.”

Lina flushed slightly; she had walked right into that one, didn’t she? “Yeah, but you can’t be there ALL of the time, right?” She paused for a moment, considering. “Not-not that I need you to be! I can take care of myself.”

Gourry smiled. He enjoyed seeing her become flustered, and going against his better judgment, decided to push the envelope. “You know, maybe you and I should share a room until all this blows over.”

Lina’s arms suddenly fell out from beneath her and she very nearly hit her chin on the railing.  She spun to face him, cheeks flushed. “WHAT?! What are you saying!?”

“Hey, hey, keep your voice down,” he whispered harshly, “Someone will wake up!”

She clasped a hand over her mouth as she remembered the hour, but still fumed. “It’s YOUR fault for saying such a thing!” she shot back in a hushed voice. Even in the comfortable night air, she suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

“I know, I’m sorry, okay?” He raised his palms in surrender. He had expected her to react like that, but certainly did not want to rouse any of the other ship’s patrons. He would need to tread lightly.

Lina took a breath to compose herself, embarrassed that she had let Gourry get to her so easily.  She pushed her bangs back from her face and leaned on the railing once again. “What are you now, some kind of pervert?”

“I’m just looking out for you. If you thought that meant something dirty, wouldn’t that make you the pervert?”

She faltered again, but managed to not slip off the railing a second time. Still, three times? Gourry had managed to outwit her three times in one night? She truly was suffering from missing her nightly rest.

As if Mother Nature herself decided to have a little fun, it was then that a sudden gust of wind, much stronger than the gentle breezes from earlier, blasted both of them straight in the face from the ocean below.

Lina let out a small cry in surprise as the force of the wind nearly ripped the shawl from her arms. She instinctively grabbed onto it as the lightweight fabric suddenly became airborne. Unfortunately for her, she was not used to wearing a dress very often, and should have been more mindful of another aspect of her attire. The shawl was forgotten, though luckily not lost, as the skirt of her dress billowed and blew skyward.

Pale pink. A small bow. A little bit of lace. Gourry suddenly found that he could not get the image of the three things out of his mind.

An overly feminine shout that barely sounded like her own voice was heard as Lina quickly pulled the fabric down once again. Her face and ears practically glowed in the moonlight. How could she be so stupid!? She pinned the material down with both arms and noticed Gourry seemed to be purposely avoiding her gaze at the moment. He brushed a few stray hairs away from his eyes and bit his lip.

“You saw, didn’t you!?” she demanded.

“I didn’t see anything…”

“Don’t lie to me!”

Gourry pressed a finger to his lips to remind Lina to keep her voice down, though he knew it would probably only anger her further.

She scowled briefly before speaking again, her tone lower but just as intense. “Don’t lie. You SAW me, you pervert.”

It was Gourry’s turn to scowl as he shook his head. “Hey, it was just an accident, right? Force of nature or whatever. But okay, yes, I did see… them.”

“How dare you!” she hissed.

Before she could continue, Gourry managed to speak again. “Lina, you’re gonna be mad no matter what I say. If I tell the truth, you’ll get angry. If I fib, you’ll still get angry. So what do you want me to do? What can I say?”

For a moment, she was speechless. He had a point. It had been an accident. There was no one to blame; no one was at fault. It did not make the situation any less embarrassing.

“I am sorry though… for seeing,” he said.

“… It’s okay. I mean!” she waved her hands, flustered, “Not like that… it WAS an accident, so… it’s okay in that regard.”

Gourry smiled to himself, though the sight he had just witnessed was certainly making his imagination run a bit wild. Did Lina always wear cute panties like the ones he had seen? What about bras? Did she even wear them? Did she own matching bra and panty sets? He knew better than to voice those questions. He wanted to live to see the next day.

Both stood in silence for some time. An air of awkwardness permeated the atmosphere, and neither could think of anything to say. Gourry worried if he had messed up badly, but could not get the images of Lina’s silky smooth legs, cute panties, and shapely rear end out of his mind.  Lina simply felt sheepish for being careless, both for letting Gourry get the better of her and accidentally flashing her underwear. And of course, she had to be wearing those ridiculous frilly undies Amelia had bought for her. The princess had insisted that Lina should own some more feminine underthings, though the sorceress could not care less about such things. She never would have wasted her hard earned coin on something so frivolous. At least not clothing; food was another story.

She needed to change the topic before Gourry could say something stupid. She knew she would not have much time. If he questioned her about her underwear, she was not certain she would not wake the entire ship after she blasted him with some sort of explosive spell. Or worse, possibly cause damage to the ship itself.

After considering, she decided to further test his claims of protecting her. At least it was a relevant subject. She had always been curious about how serious he was, and wondered if he remembered when he claimed, so long ago, that he would protect her for the rest of his life. The thought had flustered, embarrassed, and flattered her all at once. And then, the jellyfish-for-brains had fallen asleep! That night had been a trying one for her, and while she was secretly dying to know if he had been serious, she had told herself she would never bring up the topic again. Gourry always seemed to forget things so conveniently.

On the other hand…

He kept embarrassing her. Maybe she could do the same?

“So,” she said softly. She waited briefly to be certain that Gourry was paying attention. “There IS still a possibility that I could go to prison, don’t you think?”

“Because of that detective guy?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not really concerned about him. But it could happen.”

“I guess so.”

“And what would you do if that happened?” She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

“Well… I guess things would be boring for a while then. I can find something to do until you get out.”

Lina’s eyes nearly crossed in confusion. “What do you mean by that? Gourry, I could potentially be locked up for… who knows how long? Are you telling me you’d be willing to put your life on hold for however long it takes?”

He smiled. “But it’s not putting my life on hold.”

She pressed a palm to her forehead in exasperation. “Yes it is! You’re telling me you would be perfectly content to just sit and do nothing?”

“Like I said, things would be boring without you around. And I would definitely miss you.” She blushed, but allowed him to continue. “I figured if that did happen, I could get a place to live in whatever town is closest to the jail. Take up whatever odd jobs I can to pay the rent… And I would visit you every time they’d let me! I’ll save whatever money I have left over, then when you get out we can travel again.”

Lina stood in stunned silence. He had actually made a plan for this? Worse yet, it actually sounded feasible! She still did not want to fathom the idea of being in some stinking prison for weeks, months, years, or any amount of time. But knowing that Gourry planned to wait for her was comforting her more than she would have imagined.

“But,” she spoke again, “I still don’t understand how that wouldn’t be putting your life on hold…”

“Really? I thought it was pretty obvious.”

She turned to see him more clearly. “How about you enlighten me then? Because I think it’s only obvious to one of us here.”

“Enlighten? Come on, Lina. You know I can’t cast any spells.”

Her knees threatened to give out, and she grabbed onto the railing once again to prevent herself from face-planting on the deck. White-knuckled, she managed to grate, in a low voice, “Why don’t you just tell me then?” She spoke deliberately and slowly, making sure to keep her voice low.

Gourry remained seemingly oblivious to her near-rage, and turned to face her as well.

“Lina. If you’re not around, I will wait. And I’m fine with that. I’ll be lonely, and bored I’m sure. But, I can’t go any further without you, because you are my life.” He spoke so simply, yet sincerely, as if she should have been aware of the fact already.

The color drained from Lina’s face briefly, before rapidly being covered and replaced with a blush that spread to her ears and even a bit of her neck. “I… I… mean…” Her voice was much higher pitched than usual, though she could barely form any words to speak.

Gourry shifted in his shoes, appearing to be thinking hard before he spoke, “Do you remember that one night, by the fire? I was eating some roasted sweet potatoes…”

Lina’s heart caught in her throat.

“And I told you I’d protect you for the rest of my life?”

Eyes wide, she nodded. “Y-yes, I remember that.”

He took a step closer to her. “I was serious. And I still am.”

Fidgeting, Lina found it impossible to look him in the eye for the moment, and instead focused her eyes on her toes peeking out from her sandals. The fact that he had fallen asleep back then had always nagged her. She had replayed the scene over and over in her head more times than she could remember. If he was being honest now, she figured she had nothing to lose by asking.

“If… if you were serious, why did you doze off right after? … That’s a big thing to say to a girl, and then leave her hanging.”

It was his turn to look sheepish. “Well… I had NOT intended to do that. But, I was so nervous when I said it, and I didn’t know how you would react… I took a risk, and when you didn’t answer me right away…”

Realization dawning on her, she stared up at him. “Were you even asleep then?”

He scratched his chin. “N-not entirely… I think…”

Lina snapped and raised an open palm; a torrent of emotions running through her. She had thought for years that he had fallen asleep, and learning that he had tricked her was infuriating. She was hurt and frustrated, and fully intended to slap him, when he caught her wrist and his expression somehow instantly ceased her near tantrum.

“I’m sorry. I truly am. I guess… I was scared of how you’d react…”

Her arm relaxed slightly, and he released her. “You were scared?”

“It’s silly isn’t it?” He smiled and nervously scratched his chin again.

Lina managed to smile back, and shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

“Hey… I wanted to do this back then. You seemed upset that night… Would it be okay if I hold you?”

Lina’s face flushed again.

“Just for a little while, if that’s okay.”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Lina faced the ocean again, and Gourry moved to stand behind her. She felt his arms encircle her body around her waist, and her heart sped up once more. He kept his grip loose, barely touching her, though he so strongly desired to crush her to his chest. Lina’s mind raced as she realized that he was giving her control over the situation.

Despite the fact that she was not directly touching Gourry’s chest, she could feel his heart racing behind her. Could she actually be hearing it too? She was not sure. But one thing she was certain of, was the fact that she did not want this night to end like that other night around the campfire. Gourry had laid his cards out, and was giving her the opportunity to say yes or no. To accept him or reject him. She realized he was taking a huge risk.

She did not want to leave him hanging. She wondered if he had felt as confused and unfulfilled as she had that night. Had she been ready at that time though? Maybe not.

And now?

She knew she had feelings for her partner. Back then, around the fire, she had felt something for Gourry, even though she had not yet realized how deep those feelings were. Of course, shortly after that, she had been forced to deal with Hellmaster, his outrageous scheme, and a storm of emotions she had not been expecting to face.

While he had been missing, Lina knew her feelings for Gourry were much, much stronger than she had previously thought. Not seeing his smiling face in the morning, or battling him for breakfast; she had not known how engrained those simple things had become to her.  It had felt like a vice on her heart when she had been forced to fight him while he was under Hellmaster’s control. Knowing that she could have hurt him, or even killed him had nearly made her sick later that night. She could not remember another time when she had cried so much, or been in so much pain that was not due to an injury.

And then it was decision time. She had agonized over it. She had to be insane. One does not knowingly cast a spell like the Giga Slave for no good reason.

She breathed a soft sigh. It was decision time again. Only this time, her choice was clear, and there was little to no trepidation.

Lina leaned back slightly, allowing her back to rest fully against Gourry’s chest, and snaked her hands up so she could squeeze his forearms gently. In their current position it was the closest thing to a hug she could manage. She heard the swordsman gasp, so softly that it was barely audible. But he immediately took her signal and tightened his embrace while resting his chin close to her face.

“You don’t mind?” he asked.

She squeezed his arm again. “You can hold me as tightly as you want, for as long as you want.” She had not thought it possible, but Gourry’s heartbeat seemed to speed up again at her words, and the thought was exhilarating. She was the one who caused his heart to pound.

Gourry inhaled and smiled; Lina’s scent was so pleasant. He had never really noticed it before, though they rarely got to be this close to each other for an extended period of time either. A few stray locks of hair that were not tucked into her braids tickled his face as a gentle breeze wafted by. After all that awkwardness and tension, it was a welcome relief to simply hold her in his arms.

“So, if you are willing to protect me that long… what else do you have in mind?” Lina asked in a soft, almost shy voice that was nothing like how she normally spoke.

“What else?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be staying with me for years on end for no reason, right?” She was glad Gourry was behind her; she highly doubted she would have the courage to ask such a thing straight to his face.

He paused for a moment, considering Lina’s words.

Sputtering slightly, she continued. “I… I think I know why… and I think I feel the- I mean, I have the same idea! But… but if you could, could tell me first…”

Smiling again, it dawned on him. She was afraid to say it first, which was a bit surprising to him, since Lina was such a born leader. She was someone who always blazed a new trail, both for herself and for her companions. It became obvious to Gourry that, despite all of her outward confidence and bravado, Lina was still unsure of herself. She always seemed so brave. Even though they worked so well together, and made an amazing team (even an amazing duo), she doubted herself. He realized she was being cautious of his reaction, just as he had been around the fire.

He placed his lips close to her ear, so close he could feel her body shudder in anticipation. “I think you know it already, but I do love you.”

Her grip on his arm tightened at his words. Yes, she had known it, but having it confirmed and hearing it for real was another thing. A sense of exhilaration ran through her. Things were going to change, and as frightening as that was, it was even more exciting.

Gourry was experiencing the same excitement as the petite sorceress, and even though she had not replied to him yet, his thoughts immediately turned to something else. He found that he could barely wait, while at the same time, knew he did not want to rush Lina. He hugged her once more, and whispered his request.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lina’s eyes widened. She had expected this, but it did not make her any less nervous. Still, her inner monologue assured her: it’s Gourry. You know you love him too. Just tell him! And you know you want to kiss him. And actions speak louder than words, right?

Wordlessly, she pushed his arms away just enough so she could turn around. Without waiting for him to speak again, she stood on her toes, pulled him down to her level by his collar, and locked her lips to his.

Gourry’s eyes widened in surprise before closing, and tugged Lina’s form snugly against him; one arm around her waist, his other hand cupping the back of her head. In one corner of his mind, the whole situation felt vaguely familiar. This time was infinitely better though. While the previous encounter was somewhat fuzzy in his memory, as if it might have been nothing more than a dream; he knew everything was real today. It was too perfect.

Lina too had the sneaking suspicion that something like this had happened to her before as well, but the thought was quickly dismissed as she focused on the present. She did not want to dwindle on the past. Not now, when the present moment demanded her undivided attention. She gasped softly when Gourry tilted his head, and gently prodded her lips with the tip of his tongue. She wasted no time parting her lips to let him inside.

As the kisses deepened, Gourry felt his hands begin to wander, no longer satisfied to simply leave them to rest on Lina’s waist and head. One slid down ever so slightly, ghosting over the curvature of her rear end. He wanted to touch more of her, but was hesitant to move too fast.

As if she sensed his trepidation, Lina was overcome with a sense of daring. She wanted to take things to the next level, despite her nerves and inexperience. She broke the kiss, and placed a finger over Gourry’s lips when he moved to kiss her again. Before he could speak, she softly said, “It’s okay… you can touch me… if you want to.”

Thoroughly surprised, he blinked before saying, “Of-of course I want to…”

“Just go easy on me. I’m not exactly used to this,” she flushed.

He smiled in a way that reassured her, and placed both hands on her waist. “Sure. Let me know if you don’t like it.”

“I will.”

Without another word, he easily hoisted her up so she could sit on the railing. This helped to ease the difference of their heights. Plus, it would give him easier access to other things… should Lina let him get that far. He did not want to get ahead of himself though. He would be happy if they simply spent some quality make-out time, but he was not about to complain if more were to happen.

“…Gourry?”

“I can reach you better this way,” he smiled as he moved closer once more, wrapping an arm around to help hold her steady. His other hand found its way to her knee, and slowly began to drift it around that general area, while occasionally going under the ruffle of her dress, but just a bit.

Lina trembled, both in excitement and from nerves. She trusted Gourry, but it did not help the fact that she lacked any experience in the department of love or seduction. His touch felt nice though, and she pulled him close to kiss him again.

The swordsman let his hands roam about Lina’s body, not centering in on anywhere in particular, while she grounded herself by holding onto his shirt. When Gourry pulled back from the kiss to breathe, she seized the opportunity to go after his neck. The button-down shirt he had worn today made for easy access. He gasped as she kissed and nipped the length of his neck and the underside of his jawline. On one hand, he was surprised at her daring, but on the other, it was to be expected. Her more brazen side was asserting itself for sure. Hands trembling slightly, she began to unbutton his shirt.

“If you’re going that way, it’s only fair that I do…” he said before gently cupping one breast.

She sharply inhaled as he kneaded the small mound, and even through the fabric was able to easily locate her nipple. “H-hey…” she whimpered.

“It’s only fair, right?”

She pulled open his shirt and slid her hands inside to caress his chest and abs, thoroughly enjoying herself as she watched him squirm under her touch. “Yeah, I suppose it is…”

Gourry kept one arm wrapped around Lina’s petite frame to support her on the rail, just in case, while his other hand kept busy teasing her breasts. When she began to moan he pressed his lips to hers again, which seemed to cause her to double her efforts under his shirt.

After several minutes of making out, Lina found herself craving more direct contact. She broke their kiss, and took hold of Gourry’s wrist. “Wait a second…” she whispered.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just… just don’t say anything for a little bit…” she bit her lip, pondering if she should really do what she was planning. Before she could think too much, she shook her head; there was no reason to be so cautious. The only minor concern she had at the moment was if someone were to happen upon them, but even that was unlikely with how late in the night it was.

She also remembered she wanted to say something important.

She placed both her hands on either side of his face and leaned in close, touching her forehead to his. “I should’ve said it before; but I love you too.”

Gourry’s heart leapt as a huge smile spread across his face. “It’s fine. You could’ve waited weeks or months to tell me.”

“There’s no reason for that. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? This, right now, could be our last chance to say it. Anything could go wrong. We’ve spent enough time beating around the bush.”

She pulled back slightly, her eyes downcast again, and swallowed. “I would HOPE in this situation you’ll know better, but just in case… Any remark… Any word about it, and I WILL throw you in the ocean.”

Gourry tilted his head slightly, quite confused. “What are you…”

His eyes widened as he watched Lina reach toward her shoulders, and slid the strap of her sundress down; one side, then the other. She met his gaze, and he could clearly see the blush spreading across her nose and cheeks. Wordlessly, she snaked her arms through the straps. The fitted nature of the dress kept it upright even without the straps.

“Not one word…” she whispered as she hooked her thumbs into the material and slid it down slowly, stopping when it bunched at her waist and could go no further. She had not worn a bra with the dress.

He sucked in a breath as Lina exposed herself. She did not have to worry about him making any snide remarks; he could find no words at all! Color rose to his face as well, and he closed the short distance between them.

“Go on,” she whispered as she took his wrist again, while guiding his hand to her chest. Her entire body jolted when his skin touched hers.

“You-you’re sure?” he found his voice.

“Yes. And don’t ask me again… I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong. Otherwise, enough with the questions, jellyfish.” And with that, she crushed her lips to his, immediately delving into his mouth once again. The simple feeling of his palm touching her bare breast seemed to ignite passion she had not realized was there. She pushed Gourry’s open shirt back and off his arms, allowing him to briefly remove his hand from her chest just long enough to drop the garment to the floor. He wasted no time, and needed no assistance bringing it back to her flesh, where he kneaded the soft mound with a bit more force than previously. Lina certainly seemed to appreciate his efforts, and moaned softly into his mouth.

She stroked his now bare back, pulling him close enough so that he stood between her knees. Their waists were almost level with each other. The flush on her face deepened as she realized how easy it would be to wrap her legs around him. One thing at a time! She reminded herself. She gasped again as Gourry’s skilled fingers rolled and lightly pinched her nipples, one after the other. His other arm closed what little distance remained between them, and ruby orbs widened as she felt something hard pressing against her.

Panting, she moved so she was speaking directly into his ear. “My room… Now. No questions.”

Gourry’s eyes snapped open and he nodded, his hair tickling Lina’s neck and face.

She hopped down from the rail and took a moment to put her dress in place (but did not bother with the straps), then took Gourry’s hand to lead him (though he somehow remembered to grab his discarded shirt beforehand). As they walked, she found herself speeding up consistently the closer they got. He kept up with her with no complaint. Her heart pounded in anticipation with each step.

After arriving at the door, Lina fumbled in her pockets to find her key, while Gourry stood behind her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She produced the key to unlock the door and, after a quick glance down the hallway, shoved Gourry inside. A second look to make sure nobody had seen them, and she too ducked inside the room, going in back-first.

Once there, she softly and swiftly closed the door and locked it. She murmured a spell to reinforce the deadbolt, and pitched a silencing barrier around the room as well.

“Okay,” she said quietly, “We’re all locked up, and I put up a barrier to block any sound.” She began to turn around, “So we should be all set to-“

She was interrupted as Gourry’s lips found hers, and he molded her body against his. His hands roamed her back, locating the zipper of her dress, and slid it down. Once it was only about half way down its full length, the frock was loose enough that it simply slid from Lina’s body and puddled around her feet. The fabric caressing her skin as it fell from her frame, and Gourry’s questing hands brought that passion and excitement front and center as she kicked off her shoes while never breaking contact with his lips.

“Someone’s eager…” she cooed softly, pressing her breasts against his chest and shuddering at the skin to skin contact.

“You invited me,” he reminded her with a grin. “And besides,” he slid a hand down, fingers coasting between her legs. He pressed against her panties and she gasped. He caressed that area, sliding his fingers up and down; gently, but with enough pressure so she was certain to feel it. “It seems like you may be getting damp down here…”

“Ooh… I am…” She clutched at his back, leaving little scratch marks with her nails. Gourry pushed against her and her back collided with the door. They had not even gotten past the entryway of her room.

The swordsman continued kissing her, occasionally moving to nibble her ears and neck. She simply held on, allowing him to frantically pleasure her with mouth and fingers. No longer satisfied with his touch being on the outside of her undergarment, she lunged at his neck to whisper, “Touch me… inside.”

Gourry paused, blue eyes wide again. His mouth opened, but she spoke before he could. “No questions… Finish stripping me.”

Nodding, he separated himself far enough so he could use both hands to grip the delicate fabric of Lina’s panties. He promptly pulled them down to her knees, where he let gravity complete the job as they fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Rising to his full height (though he took the time to get an appreciative eyeful of her now entirely nude body), he pressed Lina against the door, holding her willingly captive as he explored between her legs.

Just the feel of one digit in her most private of places was enough to make her shiver, and without even thinking about it, spread her feet apart further to grant him better access. His finger glided easily up and down through her slick folds, and before she could even fathom how good it felt, that same finger entered her warmth.

“Oh gods,” she shakily gasped. Gourry was watching her intently as he wriggled his finger, letting her get used to it before he started to pump it, in and out slowly. She leaned her head back, as far as she could with the door behind her, and he took the opportunity to go after her neck, leaving multiple love bites in his wake. Knees wobbling, she slid down the door with Gourry following her movements until she was sitting on top of her rumpled dress on the floor, with him kneeling before her.

The thought that they should probably move their activities to Lina’s bed crossed their minds, but they were far too absorbed in each other to actually relocate there. The swordsman relentlessly stroked her from within, further spurred on by Lina’s sounds of pleasure. She gripped his arms tightly, as if to ground herself while they kissed. After some time, she was able to break one hand away from his arm to caress Gourry’s chest.

“You’re so wet, Lina.”

“I know… it’s all your fault too.”

With a smug grin, he pressed his finger in as far as it could go and crooked it ever so slightly before dragging it along her insides, causing her to nearly weep. “You like it?”

“Ah!! Y-yes!” She bucked her hips into his hand unconsciously, which Gourry noticed.

He withdrew his finger, almost to the point of leaving her body completely. Lina whimpered in disappointment before crying out as he slid two digits into her, stretching her from within. “Damn, it’s so tight!”

She grunted as she pushed her hips against his hand again. “It’s… it’s my first time, what do you expect?” she asked in between panting breaths.

“I know… Seriously though, Lina, if you’re unsure about this-“

“What makes you think that? I’ve already told you not to ask questions!” She moved to kiss him, more to silence him than anything else, but Gourry shushed her.

“Just listen to me for a minute.” He removed his fingers and Lina’s entire body shuddered, a combination of frustration and lust. Before she could speak, he leaned in close to her face. “I need to tell you, before we go any further… I want you to be completely certain you’re ready. Because… if we keep going, I will most likely NOT be able to stop. I will, if you change your mind, but… it will be really, REALLY difficult.”

She observed him and noted the almost foreign serious and strained expression on his face. With how silly and careful he normally was, she knew when he wore that expression it had to be in regards to something important.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, arousal still humming through her body. Her voice barely sounded like her own; it was heavy and passionate. “At this point, I don’t think I could stop either. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I wasn’t sure. Now…” She leaned back against the door, tilting her hips up slightly. Her face flushed as her legs spread as far as she could manage, and she fingered herself. The sound of Gourry’s labored breathing was music to her ears and she knew she had him transfixed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at her. “As-as long as you’re sure…”

A nod in response, and a single, simple command of: “Continue.”

Suddenly, Gourry’s much larger hand replaced hers and he plunged two fingers within her depths once again.

Lina was thankful for the privacy the sound barrier granted them as she cried out loudly at the penetration. Dimly, she wondered why she had not used a sound barrier while they were outside before, but the thought was quickly forgotten as Gourry used his free hand to fondle her breast.

“Do you like this?” he asked, his fingers pumping in and out at a leisurely pace.

She gripped his shoulders as her entire form quivered and shook with pleasure. “I-I love it…”

He increased speed, and Lina squeaked while the pressure built inside her. He grinned as he observed her, watching the way her face contorted and how she pushed her hips and breast more firmly into his hands. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not, he did not know; the fact remained she was clearly enjoying herself and he loved doing this to her. Even her toes were beginning to curl.

“Oh gods…” she murmured again as her nails dug into his muscle.

“I think I know something you’ll like even more…”

“W-what?”

After smoothly removing his fingers, which caused Lina to whimper, he licked the moisture from them. Her eyes widened; a mixture of shock, mild disgust, and lust. He easily scooped her into his arms and stood. The room was small, but even in the low light he quickly located the bed and carried her to it.

“This’ll be more comfortable than the floor too.” He set her down and climbed over her, his body blocking most of the moonlight from the window, and setting her heart to pounding. After a brief, yet deep kiss, he broke away to travel down her body. Lina gasped as his lips found an already firm nipple, and he suckled on it before running the tip of his tongue around it. He repeated the action with its twin before continuing his southern quest. As the breeze from the open window wafted in, the pink nubs hardened up to solid buttons.

His fingers trailed along her flesh, tickling her ribs, her sides, around her navel, and finally her hips. His hair that was not tied back in a braid dragged along behind where his digits touched, providing her with an almost maddening sensation; soft touches that spurred her on and made her womanhood clench in anticipation. The wetness between her legs had begun to dribble onto the sheets.

And then… his face hovered above her mound. She looked down at him, eyes wide once more. Without losing eye contact, he exhaled and she nearly wept as his breath hit the damp region between her legs.

“Kiss me!” she shouted, thankful yet again for the silencing spell. “Kiss me there, please!”

Gourry did not need any further instruction. His mouth descended, and he wasted no time entering her with his tongue, pushing and prodding around as far as the length would allow him.

Lina moaned deeply in her throat as he explored her, grasping his head with both hands and encouraging him to keep at it. Her own head was thrown back while her chest heaved. She had masturbated before, but the sensation was nothing compared to what her newfound lover could do with his own fingers and tongue. She pushed her hips up as he pressed down with his tongue, pulling it out to nibble at her clit.

“There! Oh, don’t stop!” One of her hands left his head to squeeze and pinch a nipple, driving her arousal through the roof.

Then, Gourry’s hands were on the inside of her thighs and he spread her open, exposing every last bit of her secret place. A loud gasp as he breathed over her before locking his lips around her clit. Crimson eyes squeezed shut as he sucked her off, while adding the occasional sweep of his tongue through her folds.

Certain she was about to lose her mind, her back stiffened as two fingers plunged into her and Gourry kissed her clit, hard, while just-so-lightly nibbling it with his teeth. With a grip that nearly ripped the sheets beneath her, she came with a shriek. She bucked her hips into Gourry’s face, but he held on, and relentlessly sucked on the nub until she came a second time. She held her body upright as waves of pleasure crashed over her, and after the second time, she whimpered. “Okay, okay… it’s too much!”

She had loosened up nicely, but teasing her was just too tempting. Smiling proudly, he gazed up at her, but maintained his position between her thighs. Her heart missed a beat as she stared back at him while her chest rose and fell.

“Really? You wouldn’t like some more of this?” He traced the tip of his finger around her entrance; her personal lubrication made the motion as easy as could be.

Her hair stood on end. She had not recovered from her first orgasms yet, but she craved more. The euphoria coursing through her was irresistible, and the only thought in her mind was that she wanted something better than his finger or tongue.

Shakily sitting up, she scooted away from him just enough so he had to get up on his knees to follow her. Once they were eye-to-eye, she leaned in close to whisper, “I want YOU inside. Now.” Before he could question her, she reached down to stroke his erection through his shorts.

It was his turn to gasp, “Oh gods…” as she touched him. Not about to waste any time, he sat up straight on his knees. Lina surprised him as she intercepted his hands with her own. They trembled slightly, but the smoldering expression on her face told him, without words, to let her continue. He certainly was not about to complain if Lina wanted to undress him.

She worked the drawstring loose (Gourry was secretly glad his bottoms did not have a button or zipper fly) before sliding the garment down past his hips. His boxers underneath came along with the shorts, and in a matter of seconds she found herself staring at his manhood. It was a sight she had never seen before; technical illustrations in anatomy books did not count. And they certainly did not stand up at attention like this. Tentatively, she reached to stroke it while gauging Gourry’s reaction.

His sudden intake of breath reassured her that she must be doing something right, and she closed her hand around his length while his breath came in slow, drawn-out puffs. The hardness shocked her somewhat. She had read some trashy romance novels in the past, mostly at Amelia’s insistence (and okay, her own curiosity), and the male hero’s ‘equipment’ was not usually described in great detail. Or if it was described, it sounded so ridiculous and exaggerated she did not believe it. She also was a bit surprised at how hot it was. Thankfully the size looked manageable.

She trailed her fingers up and down, lightly touching the tip which she discovered had a bit of dampness leaking from it. Gourry sighed contentedly at the feel of her little hand on his length. It would be so much better if she used her mouth, but he was not about to press his luck. As things were, he was happy to get a hand-job. Despite that, he did not want to finish that way. He gasped as Lina suddenly worked him harder, and he reached to take her hands in his.

“Am-am I doing it wrong?”

“No… but I’d rather give you what you want…”

Her face flushed an even brighter shade of pink as Gourry took a moment to toss off his shorts and boxers, and then crawled to her. Wordlessly, Lina reclined onto the pillow behind her while the blonde slid one hand slowly up the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to part her legs. She did so and he climbed over her once again.

Lina peered down at him, and sucked in a breath as his manhood brushed against her. It felt different than his tongue and fingers somehow. He paused at the sound Lina had made, but she panted, “Keep going! I’m fine.” Her pounding heart did betray her though; she was nervous even if she did not want to admit it.

Gourry lowered himself on top of her, without entering just yet, to fuse their lips together. He could feel her heart thudding against his chest, and knew she had only been acting strong, but wisely did not voice the fact. He caressed her face as he kissed her, then moved on to her ears and along her jaw, causing her to moan delectably. “You’re so cute,” he whispered before moving to kiss her lips.

Lina broke the kiss to speak, but any words on her tongue were forgotten as Gourry took himself in hand and entered her in one smooth thrust. A soft little sound of surprise escaped her lips as she clenched his shoulders and squirmed beneath him.

The sorceress had heard that first times usually hurt, but with her partner, all she felt was mild discomfort as she was stretched to accommodate him. It was an odd sensation, and hurt the smallest bit, but not nearly enough to make her want to stop. She noticed the swordsman was holding perfectly still while he waited for her, and the knowledge gave her a sense of empowerment. It was also so charming and so like Gourry.

She shifted her hips this way and that, and eventually found the perfect spot. Ruby eyes fluttered open to find sapphire ones watching her intently, paired with his trademark warm smile.

“You okay?”

“Mm-hmm…” she murmured softly.

A smile spread across her face, and it was Gourry’s turn to miss a heartbeat. While Lina did grin often, he had rarely if ever seen this look. It was a different smile than her cocky, boastful smirk, and even different from the contented grin she wore after a meal. No, this time, he saw simple happiness and contentment. It was such a warm expression, and the fact he had been the one to cause it made his heart race.

He must have been staring longer than he realized, since her expression shifted slightly as she reached up to explore his chest. He was brought back to reality when he felt her tentatively push her hips against his.

“So, jellyfish… are you ready to move?”

Gourry pulled his hips back slowly while observing the way Lina’s face and body reacted to the motion. “Lina, if had I thought you were ready for it back then, I would’ve taken you that night by the fire.”

Her eyes flew open and she sputtered to come up with some sort of response, but he was not planning to give her that much time. He pushed back in with more force and Lina’s body jolted. After a few more thrusts in this manner, she was already picking up on the pace and began to push herself against him, clenching and pulsing around him.

“That’s good…” he grunted.

“R-really?”

Without replying, Gourry lifted one of Lina’s legs to tilt it so her knee nearly touched her shoulder. She squeaked as this increased the pressure between her legs. Gourry grit his teeth and could not help himself to speed up. The little redhead below him did not protest; if anything she seemed to be milking him even tighter.

She breathed his name in a shaky voice and he felt like he could melt and die right there. He moved her other leg up to the same position as the first and knelt over her. Holding her hips firmly, his body began to take over and his motions became more frantic. While pinning her legs back certainly felt incredible, it also caused her body to clench and squeeze him more than before. His name escaped her lips again, and a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

In one quick motion, he managed to reverse their positions so Lina was perched on top of him. He encouraged her to sit up, almost entirely upright, and reached to fondle her breasts. She leaned into his hands and gasped as he thrust upward into her welcoming warmth. “It’s so deep!” she cried.

“And you’re still so damn tight…” he grunted.

She took a quick breath, and managed to whisper, “Does it feel good?” She already knew the answer.

“Gods, yes!” He suddenly switched tactics and grasped Lina’s slim hips, grounding her down as he pounded into her from below. “Lean back…” he grated, “Lean on my legs.”

Curious, she did as he said and planted her palms near his knees, arching her breasts toward the ceiling. She squealed as the pressure increased sharply. A second squeal as Gourry stroked her clit, now vulnerable and exposed in her altered position. He licked his thumb and teased the little nub as Lina bounced on his manhood.

“Ah! I-I can’t..!”

“Are you going to cum, Lina?” he growled. His fingers relentlessly played with her clit, and he thoroughly enjoyed the way her body rippled and clenched on him in response. Though he could not be too confident; he was ready to blow at any moment, but was determined to try and let Lina finish first. He wanted her to be satisfied and hopefully want to do this again, and again…

“Y-yes!” Suddenly she flopped forward to bury her face in Gourry’s neck. Her hips worked him hard and fast as he gripped her ass tightly. Lina whined and gyrated on top of him, and the motion was enough to provide the little extra bit of stimulation she needed.

The swordsman braced himself as she cried out several times, body convulsing as her release claimed her. Her breath came in shaky gasps as she rested on his chest. Gourry moaned softly as she clenched onto him from within; whether she was doing it on purpose, he could not tell. But it certainly was not helping him calm down (not that he intended to). After a few moments, he growled, “Get ready, Lina…”

Her eyes popped open at his words, and suddenly she was on her back once more. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Gourry pounded into her, in and out, so steadily and deeply. She could barely make out his face in the semi-darkness of the room, but when she did she saw his determined expression, and sweat rolling down.

Gourry’s pace became more frenzied, and Lina pulled him close to her while snugly wrapping her legs around his midsection. “L-Lina!” he gasped as she grinned below him.

“Are you going to cum for me?” she echoed similar words as his and pulsed around him. While Gourry held himself up with his palms on the mattress, she cupped her breasts and delighted at the resulting expression on his face. She rolled her nipples, and the blonde could not hold back any longer.

“L-Lina…!” He paused for a split second before sliding his arms under her form to crush her to his chest. He gave several more good thrusts, and when she purposely clenched on him with all her might, the swordsman came with a shout. Shuddering from release, he sunk against the petite woman beneath him, though he was careful to not put too much of his weight on her.

After a few minutes, the pair managed to separate, but stayed close to each other; the small size bed did not grant them much space, but they did not mind in the least. Gourry rested flat on his back with one arm extended straight out. Lina was snuggled against him, lying on her side with her face close to his.

“I guess it’s a good thing I take herbs on regular basis, since someone couldn’t control himself…” she grinned.

Gourry’s eyes widened. “Oh damn, I wasn’t thinking!”

“That’s okay; I’m used to doing that for the both of us.”

He turned to face her. “Still, if something happened… You know I would do anything you needed or wanted. I’d never leave you.”

She blushed and kissed him lightly. “I do know.”

After several moments, Gourry spoke again. “I should probably go back to my room, huh?”

Lina frowned. “Aw, but I’m comfortable.” She draped a leg across him and stretched her arm across his chest, effectively pinning them together.

The swordsman grinned, and used the arm Lina was resting against to pull her on top of him once more. Her slight weight felt so familiar and perfect, despite the fact they had not been so intimate before tonight. He wrapped his arms loosely around her.

“Well… are you sleepy after that?” he asked.

The blush on her face deepened as Gourry’s hands cupped her rear end. “As enjoyable as that was… I think I am ready for a rest now.”

“Fair enough.”

The bed was small, maybe even cramped for two people, but the soothing sounds of the ocean, several soft blankets, and each other’s comforting heartbeats made for the most comfortable sleeping arrangements on the entire ship that night.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too sappy? Too sweet? Or just right??  
> Comments, please!!  
> I had kind of planned to do an omake of Amelia overhearing Lina & Gourry’s fun-time, using a magic-cancelling glass against the wall or some ridiculousness, but decided against it. I wanted to keep the sweet ending pure.
> 
> I haven’t updated my art pages in a while, but if you haven’t visited yet, please do!! Pixiv & Hentai Foundry have the good stuff. (You will need a free account to view R-18 content on pixiv and/or DA)
> 
> My art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242  
> I am available for commissions~! Both normal & naughty ;)


End file.
